tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay
'Jay and Mickey' are The Adversity Twins competing on '''The Ridonculous Race. '''They completed 10 races and were eliminated on episode 11 due to being sabotaged by the sisters. Team Description Identical twins Jay and Mickey don’t deal with adversity in life – their life IS adversity. Allergies, phobias, accidents, disorders and ailments are just some (of the many) obstacles that plague the brothers on a regular basis. Understandably, their personalities are not unlike that of a small, timid animal at the bottom of the food chain; mostly anxiety-ridden. Nevertheless, the two have a developed an impressive, “never give up” attitude which helps them push past their daily servings of tragedy and setbacks. Appearance They are very similar in physical appearance but, they have there fair share of differences. Jay Jay wears a dark blue hoodie with green being on the inside. He wears dark olive green trousers and maroon shoes with white socks. His hair his slightly springy going up in a sort of circle formation. His eyes are pitch black and he has a few streaks underneath his eyes (possibly resembling eye bags). Jay also seems to run at a bit of a sluggish pace. He doesn’t swing his arms when running and instead runs with his hands in a sort of pouncing position. When wet, Jay’s hair goes saggy and wet. When sad, Jay either is on the ground crying with his legs upwards or he is hugging Mickey when terrified. When he’s scared his eyes widened and his pupils get smaller. When Jays’s hair is getting blown it doesn’t change in direction and is just his normal, just fluctuating due to wind. When in intense emotions, he starts sweating and his eyes go into a shape of a swirl. Mickey Mickey wears a light blue hoodie with orange being on the inside, He wears dark green trousers and red shoes with grey socks. In addition, Mickey also wears a helmet making his hair spring upwards rather than forward. Mickey, like his twin Jay, runs at a sluggish pace but, unlike Jay he swings his arms when running. He often reacts a lot like Jay. When wet, Mickey’s hair goes saggy and wet and goes on the sides of his helmet. When sad, Mickey either is on the ground crying with his legs upwards or he is hugging Jay when terrified. When he’s scared his eyes widened and his pupils get smaller. When hes having a nosebleed, his pupils widened and look into different directions. Personality The Twins have similar personalities but, have a few differences in behaviour patterns. They have also shown to have good memory and are proficient at coping with mechanisms and solving problems. Jay Jay seems to be the more tougher (only by a tad) twin. He is not as cowardly as Mickey but, is still afraid of a lot of things. He doesn’t give up and is proud of himself if he is able to prove to others what him and Mickey can actually do. Jay doesn’t do the botch or watch challenges as much as Mickey (possibility due to him being very timid) Jay describes himself a “Gentleman” and sometimes lies. Example: Jay says to Mickey no alliances. But, still wants to form an alliance with the sisters. Jay is also optimistic and hopes for the best for him and his twin. He is more than willing to work with others and will take any chance given. Jay is also very supportive to Mickey. In “I Love Ridonc & Roll” Jay shows immense support towards Mickey and always believes in him, showing that Jay is a kind hearted person. Jay also is shown to use his disabilities to his advantage showing that him and Mickey are proficient puzzle solvers, and makes use out of their conditions. Mickey Mickey is the twin with more frights like heights, airplanes and pencils. Mickey wears a helmet on his head (That is worn if someone is injured in their head area), but it is currently unknown what injury forced him to wear this. It is a possibility that it may be because of the time the play set fell on him. Mickey happens to get nose bleeds a lot and never gives up like his brother, Jay. He might have feelings for Kitty but not really described. Mickey usually does the easier Botch or Watches, or ones specific to his immunity to animal venoms. (Also, he swam with sharks). As said by Jay. Mickey had been known to break out in hives of stress. Known Conditions Here is a table that lists all of the known conditions, issues, allergies and phobias that Mickey and Jay have been known to have. Season 1 Episode 1 They are first introduced on the train ride as they are described and get an interview on who they are. When the race begins they start off well but, their slow pace gives them a downfall. They later choose stairs instead of scares due, to Mickey getting nosebleeds when going too high too fast. They lead the way as they are 1st in the stairway group. Later, there lack of speed gives them the disadvantage again, and they are over taken by the Surfers. Later Mickey starts getting nauseated and Jay is forced to drag him, to safety. They later reach the top, with Jay frantically panicking as Mickey starts fading in and out. The twins then grab their tip and zip line down towards the airport, where they inadvertently fall ontop of the Stepbrothers delaying them as the twins continue. Episode 2: 12th They first appear in the airport discussing about their usual business. Later the Larpers throw confetti towards and above the twins as an act of asking for an alliance. The confetti then affects Jay to his dismay as he screams that he is allergic to confetti as Mickey chases after him, leaving the Larpers confused. The twins later catch the flight to Morocco and they continue. When choosing a flavour, Jay smells if it is cinnamon or not. When picking up the sent, Jay causes a sneeze storm from the cinnamon leaving Mickey to panic. The twins later finish in 12th place. Episode 3: 12th The twins start off on the motorcycle to get to the airport. Jay is unable to steer as the two crash into a road sign. Later they reach the airport and board the 3rd flight. The twins later find themselves in Paris. When the 2 arrive at the drawing challenge. Mickey is freaked out by the appearance of a pencil due to an incident that had took place before. Jay is tasked with drawing Mickey in order to advance to the next challenge. Eventually Jay successfully impresses the French artist and they continue into the catacombs beneath Paris. The twins are initially freaked out by the skulls and even run into the Goths. The appearance of the goths scare the twins to the point where they hug each other out of fear. They claim that this place is scary and continue. The twins eventually reach the Roquefort Cheese and they advance onwards. The 2 later finish the race in 12th place. Episode 4: 12th In episode 4. The twins get to the train station and they continue further. They are tasked with a botch or watch. Mickey is tasked with getting the tip of the dorsal fin of a Great White Shark. Eventually Mickey manages to get the tip from the shark off screen. The twins later succeed in building a good sand castle and they later ride the speed boat to the chill zone and they finish once again in 12th place. Episode 5: 12th The twins go to Iceland and they are tasked with an all in. The Twins run through the geyser field and are hit with water, to their relief. Jay says that salt water helps Mickey’s eczema. The 2 later say the phrase correctly and continue. The twins later choose to find an Icelandic fossil and they later successfully manage to retrieve one. The Twins then once again finish in 12th. Episode 6: 7th tied with sisters The Twins are now in Brazil and they experience their lactose intolerance due to them being in close proximity to the cows. The twins later do the botch or watch challenge as Mickey happily chooses to do it. Mickey has to put his hand in a net of bullet hands to get his next tip. Luckily for him, he’s immune to stings and poison due to him experiencing it multiple times in the past. Mickey attempts his first try only to be pushed aside by the cadets. Later he tries again and is stopped and intimidated by Taylor. Kitty soon defends Mickey to his happiness. He then manages to retrieve the tip and another extra tip who he hands to Kitty. The pair later vine swings over a cliff. However, the Vince snaps and the 2 fall down. They luckily manage to climb up but, are kicked aside by the Ice Dancers. But, the twins get lucky and Mickey manages to crack open a coconut with his head after getting kicked by Josee. The twins later make the Brazilian outfit and form a temporary alliance with the sisters. The two teams then glide down only for Mickey to accidentally bash into the sisters and that results with the two teams tying in 7th place. Episode 7: 11th The twins go to Romania with the other contestants. The 2 are very scared and they talk about their fear of werewolves. Jay is then placed in the coffin as Mickey has to carry him to the graveyard. Mickey struggles as he states his legs are cramping and his back is sore midway. Eventually Mickey is unable to tolerate the weight and falls down. Jay then states that both of them wouldn’t be able to do it and says that their end is near. Eventually the sounds coming from the surfers startled the twins as they think its a werewolf. The two panic as Jay frantically tries to push the door open. Mickey‘s adrenaline then takes place and he manages to lift the coffin but, ultimately falls down again as the coffin splatters him. Mickey later soon reaches the grave and falls in with the coffin too. The 2 then preform the gymnastics challenge. Jay attempts it but, is too timid and fails multiple times as Mickey cheers him on. Eventually Jay somehow finishes the final bit and the two finish in 11th place. Episode 8: 9th The twins go to Hawaii. Upon there arrival Jay refuses a gift from a Hawaiian native, stating he’s allergic to orchids. The native angered at Jay’s refusal throws the orchards at him as Mickey tries to protect Jay. However the orchard crown hits Jay and he sneezes multiple times. Mickey is later tasked with finding a golden ring in the lake. He struggles multiple times as he is electrocuted my an electric eel and later cannot find a ring. Noah then gives an extra ring to Mickey much to his regret. Mickey who is happy about it then swims back to Jay and the two advance onwards. Jay then carries Mickey across hot coal. The twins with their temperature dyslexia probably didn’t feel it, but they were still not very confident about the challenge. Jay then succeeds in carrying Mickey across the coal, only to realise he had walked to far and is stopped by Don at the chill zone. Episode 9: 3rd The two go to Dubai. They are then given the choice of serve or squeegee. The twins will fully choose serve due to the two despising the squeegee sound, as it annoys and irritates them. Upon finding the tennis machine. The twins are scared. Mickey then states he has no nosebleed until the tennis machine launches a tennis ball at his nose, making him nosebleed. Mickey then says he would like to thank everyone for being part of the show before almost walking of screen as Jay stops him. Jay then says they are sticking with the tennis challenge right before they are affected by the squeegee sound emitted from supposedly Jacque and Josee. Jay is then petrified as he faces the tennis machine. Jay slowly and crookedly walks on to the court and is not confident at all. Soon the sound of Owen making loads of squeegee sounds in a row, irritates Jay as he passes out, but manages to knock the ball back at the machine. Mickey panics as he tries to wake up Jay but a tennis ball is fired at him. The tennis ball then hits his helmet as it deflects the ball back. This coincidence then makes the twins the first two to finish the tennis challenge as they proceed further in the race. Episode 10: 9th TBA Episode 11: 12th eliminated. 11 episodes completed by Emma TBA Memorable Moments * -Placing 3rd in Dubai. * -Beating the ice dancers. * -Not being affected at all by the heat inside the sana. They basically used their temperature dyslexia to their advantage against the Ice Dancers. * -Mickey climbing Jay in order to avoid a spider. * -Falling down a ravine. * -Being kicked by the ice dancers allowing them to find a tip inside a coconut. * -Jay and Mickey are affected by their lactose intolerance. * -Crashing into the Sisters with their kite. * -Having a panic attack on stage in Finland. * -Mickey managed to grab the tip in Sid the mitten filled with bullet ants and does not end up getting affected. * -Jay gets affected by the squeegee streaks allowing him to hit the tennis ball back. This inadvertently causes Mickey to panic and try to get Jay up in which a tennis ball hits his helmet, hitting the tennis ball back at the machine and being the 1st ones to complete the tennis challenge in Dubai. * -Being interrupted by a spider on their goodbye speech. And eventually they are eliminated off the show after being sabotaged by the sisters. Friends Mickey and Jay haven’t interacted much with the other teams other than the Ice dancers and the Sisters. Kitty and Emma The two teams have tried to gather an alliance together. However that didn’t last long as Mickey accidentally caused him, Jay and the sisters to crash land. Mickey is also shown to exhibit feelings for Kitty, how ever they aren’t very well described and fleshed out. Enemies The twins also haven’t made much enemies due to them avoiding other interactions. Jacques and Josee (One sided. (On the Ice Dancers’ side) Josee has called the twins weaklings and tried to make competition out of them to quote on quote “Destroy them” However the Twins shrug it off and continue. Trivia *Jay and Mickey were voiced by Lyon Smith, who we love as Corey on Grojband. **Jay and Mickey‘s birthdays are on March 29th 2001 (Race takes place in 2015) **Their Zodiac Sign is Aries. March 29 Aries’ are known to cry easily in anger or sadness. They are determined and never give up. These are characteristics similar to both Jay and Mickey. *Jay and Mickey are the second pair of twins to be featured on Total Drama. The first were Amy and Samey from Total Drama Pahkitew Island. **However, they are the first pair of twins in the Ridonculous Race universe. *Jay and Mickey are one of the three pairs of siblings competing on The Ridonculous Race. The others being Kitty & Emma and Chet & Lorenzo. *They are based on Total Drama's Cameron original design. *They have come 12th 5 times and was eliminated the last time. **They have come 12th 4 times in a row Episode 2-5. **They are one of two teams to be eliminated by sabotage, the other being Crimson & Ennui. *When Jay states that when he was 6, a baby burrowing owl flew into his ear. Burrowing owls only live for 4-6 years. In the show Jay is 14 -16 meaning that the owl died in Jay’s ear when he was 10-12 years old. Category:Season 1 Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Family Teams Category:Brothers Category:Twins Category:Jay Category:Mickey Category:Shy Teams Category:Polite Teams Category:Affable Teams Category:Teams with Disablities Category:Nice Teams Category:Asthma Category:12th place Category:Weaklings Category:Cool Teams Category:Mature Teams Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Wise Teams